


An Audience with the King

by Grekchstervus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Skull Fucking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grekchstervus/pseuds/Grekchstervus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a joke at first and then developed into my first smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Audience with the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plummuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/gifts).



“So you thought I would be your little bitch, huh, Crowley?” Dean yelled.

Crowley was cowering, hiding behind one of the many shelves in the Men of Letter’s bunker. His plans to harness Dean’s powers for himself had gone awry. He was somehow weakened. Dean had done something to make the King of Hell into something less powerful than even the average demon, and Dean was no average demon.

“Here boy, tch tch, come on your majesty. Your loyal subject demands an audience with his king.” the sound of a crash followed Dean’s announcement.

Crowley gulped. That damn Winchester sounded closer than he had before. Crowley had remained silent. He was barely breathing. He wasn't digesting anything either. How was that angel’s bitch finding him?

“Mmmmm, I can practically taste your frantic fear. Do you know what I’m gonna do once I find ya’, your majesty?”

_Kill me? Rip me to shreds?_ Crowley got onto his hands and knees and started slowly crawling away from his hiding spot, and away from Dean’s manic voice.

“No answer? No sarcastic comeback? Well, I’ll  tell you, your majesty. I’m gonna rip open your right royal asshole open on my lowly demon dick.” yelled out Dean, voice lessened by the distance Crowley had been able to put between the two of them.

Crowley immediately got off his hands and knees and sat on his butt to protect his right royal asshole. _Well Deany,_ thought the demon king,  _didn't know this is what you’ve always wanted.  Looks like the boy has wanted to grunge fuck that angel so long, he’s willing to use little ol’ me for a substitute._

Now all Crowley had to do was figure out how to summon an angel, and he’d be safe.

\------------------------

Crowley had almost finished the incantation to bring Castiel into the bunker when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder as his another snuck around his waist from the back.

“Hello,” whispered Dean Winchester into the back of Crowley’s hair. The demon king could feel him smirking. “What were you trying to do here, huh?” Crowley went ramrod straight. He was living in a horror movie, and he was the heroine.

Crowley found his voice, which had gone as soon as Dean had pressed the entirety of his body to Crowley’s back. “Just trying to bring you a treat far better than me.”

“A better treat than you? I can’t imagine what’d be better than fucking you until you bleed on my dick.” Dean humped the small of Crowley’s back as he spoke. A puff of air ruffled Crowley’s hair.

“What about the ass of that Cas of yours?” Now it was Crowley’s turn to smirk as Dean’s grinding stopped, and Dean lips turned strained and tight.

Suddenly Crowley was turned around and forced to his knees.

“Cas has nothing to do with this. Now get my dick out.” Crowley leaned forward and unzipped Dean’s pants. He wasn’t certain as to what happened to demon’s after they died, but he was certain he’d find out if he refused Dean Winchester.

As he unzipped the pants, Dean’s smirk returned full force. “That’s a good boy. Get my dick out.” _Bollocks that’s huge… as are the bollocks, and he apparently hadn’t felt the need to trim back that bush in awhile,_ thought Crowley. “What a good king, serving his people well. Now lick.” Crowley stuck his tongue and closed his eyes, “Ah ah ah, your majesty, keep those eyes open and watch as you lick my dick. Start at the top and get down to my balls. You’re gonna want to get me real wet, unless you know a incantation that’ll lube your ass for me.”

Crowley began trying to produce as much spit as possible. He was drooling on Dean Winchester's dick. This was the most undignified Crowley had ever been, and for centuries he’s cleaned up Hell Hound shit. He did his best to imagine he was licking someone’s arm, any other portion of a person’s skin, but it was hard to imagine as evidence to the contrary was right before his eyes.

“Fuuuuck, yes that’s good. Now get your lips around it, like a good king. Your people have served you so well. Return the favor.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. Someone needed to teach Dean how to dirty talk. But he opened his lips and put the head of Dean’s dick in his mouth.

Huh…

What did you know it. It wasn’t half bad. His mouth felt full and the thick dick resting on his tongue was pumping out some not too terrible precum. Despite himself, Crowley’s dick began to harden in his pants, and he began to bob his head back and forth, lips and mouth straining to wrap around the width. His eyes closed as he tried to keep a groan down, but Dean wasn’t looking or didn’t care.

Dean moaned aloud all of the sudden, grabbed Crowley’s hair, and began to skull fuck the King of Hell.

Tears were streaming down Crowley’s face, and his dick was still hard. His nose had somehow made it to Dean’s thick patch of pubes. _This thing’s like a fuckin’ inverted tree._

“Fuck yes, ya' slut. Taking my dick right down your fuckin’ throat. You done this before? Seems like you have with how easy my dick’s gone down your throat, and I’ve been a challenge for the sluttiest. How does my crotch smell, bitch?” _So fuckin’ good, mate_ , but Crowley couldn’t exactly articulate what he was thinking seeing as the only noise his throat could spare was gags and splutters of spit. Who knew he could be both on the verge of vomiting and the horniest he’d ever been in his life. Who knew that Crowley would enjoy the smell of some man’s sweaty crotch more than he did the smell of a young woman.

Dean stopped skullfucking Crowley in order to grind his crotch into Crowley’s face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t come yet. Gotta make your royal ass bleed.” He pushed Crowley off his dick, who immediately began to cough and breathe deeply. “Get on all fours, now.”

Crowley moved to do so, positioning his face near the summoning sigils. Dean got on his knees behind Crowley and used some sort of barbaric blade to cut off Crowley’s pants and underwear. _I got those in Italy, you bastard!_

“Here we go.” Dean said with a chuckle.

And Dean went right in. He had been honest with Crowley when he told him that he wasn’t getting lube. Crowley saw white when Dean pushed in to his base and almost yelled out.

Both men let out a litany of curses, for very different reasons.

“So fuckin’ tight, holy fuck, I’ve been banging virgins and whores for twenty years, and I gotta say this is the tightest hole I’ve had the chance to burrow in yet. Fuckin’ hell, indeed.” Dean groaned and began grinding into Crowley’s ass, then pulled out and fucked his whole dick back in. Dean was in a world of pleasure, while Crowley had a hard time thinking past the pain.

There was blood on his dick, just as he had promised. Crowley could feel it trickling down the back of his balls. He was surprised to still be hard, but Crowley wasn’t gonna question the good fortune that he could get at least a little pleasure from this ordeal.

But Crowley had a mission in mind. So while Dean huffed and puffed and went to town on his ass, shaking the body of the man below him, Crowley began the incantation that would get Castiel to the bunker. It was a little breathier than the first time around. Crowley would deny on pain of death that any little ‘Oh Dean’s were uttered under his breath.

Crowley finished the incantation and nothing happened. Dean leaned forward, hips still thrusting his dick into Crowley’s ass. The slapping sound ever more the loud now that Crowley had stopped uttering those words in whatever ancient tongue it was. He wanted to so badly for this to stop but at the same time all he wanted to do was jack off. His dick was so hard and the ground between his legs was covered in a mixture of some of blood, sweat, and his dripping precum. Dean’s monster dick was a burning pain in his ass, and maybe this made Crowley a slut for pain, but this pain made it all the better.

“You’re liking this, aren’t you, you fuckin’ whore?” Dean breathed into his ear. Dean began to bite at Crowley’s neck, licking up some of the sweat he had smelled earlier on his little hunt for Crowley’s ass.

“Dean Winchester!” Both the men heard out of the silence of the otherwise empty room.

It was Crowley’s turn to smirk. Cas had arrived.

But… Dean hadn’t stopped thrusting. He had gotten up from his pitched over position. He was pistoning his dick into Crowley’s ass. He pushed Crowley’s head into the ground, and grabbed him by the hips to hitch the king of hell’s ass closer to his crotch so his dick went as deep as it could with each leisurely thrust. Crowley moaned out loud. This switch of position was doing something good for him. Neither Winchester nor Castiel paid the sound any attention.

“Dean Winchester, what are you doing?” Cas demanded. His face, from what Crowley could see, was set in a severe frown. He avoided looking anywhere but Dean’s face, but he was blushing fiercely. _Now be good for somethin’ once in your life you mangy featherhead, and stop this demon from rapin’ my ass._

“I’m fucking the King of Hell bloody.” Crowley turned his head from it’s position against the ground and saw Dean had plastered that annoying smirk on his face again. “Come here, Cas.”

“Why, Dean?”

“Because I’m about to dump my come so far up his ass he’ll be shitting it for days, and once I’m done, you’re gonna fuck your angel semen into him as well. I wanna know if angel come works like holy water on demons. Bet does, bet you could burn this bitch from the inside out. Make him suffer for what he’s done. And I wanna be right there when you do it. I wanna be right behind you, guiding your hips, kissing your lips, getting hard enough again to fuck you right next to this fuckin’ slut. Now come here, Cas.” Dean’s voice was deep and strained, but the last command was quite clear and firm. It even sent a shiver up Crowley’s spine.

Despite himself Crowley could not help but get hotter. The idea of these two men together could get him off in many circumstances, let alone one when his ass was being taken by one of the biggest dicks he’d ever seen. His soul-sacrificed extra inches didn’t compare. _Damn Dean Winchester to Hell._

Now Crowley wanted to know what the moose was packing. _If it was any bigger… well no wonder that giant’s lady-loves never lasted very long._

To Crowley’s amazement, Cas began walking over, palming his crotch, his eyes focused on the spot where Dean crotch met Crowley’s ass.

“That’s right, Cas, babe. You’re gonna show me how good you fuck. You’re gonna make the king of hell come while riding your dick.” Cas made it to Dean's side, kneeling down to be on their level. Dean took one of his hands and brought it to Cas’s neck, forcing their faces together, he kissed the angel. Tongue digging into his mouth, Cas quickly submitted to the kiss. Small moans like an excited puppy poured out of his lips as his humped the hand which had never left his crotch. _What a fuckin’ virgin,_ Crowley thought.

Dean began to rabbit fuck into Crowley’s ass. Not breaking the kiss, he moaned into Cas’s mouth as he came what felt like weeks worth of pent up loads into Crowley’s ass.

“Fuck, god damn, your turn, Cas. Make him come. Make him your bitch.” Dean moved out the way, but he didn’t put his dick back in his pants. He left it hanging out, still slightly bloody, and some come was hanging off the tip.

Crowley head the zip of Cas pants from behind and tried to relax for the coming penetration.

_Oh merciful universe, thank you for giving Jimmy Novak only an average sized dick! Thank you, thank you, thank you_. There was no stabbing, piercing pain. Just the pleasure of an easy stretch and a quick pounding on his prostate.

“Shh, shhh, Cas go a little bit slower. You’ll come before Crowley does, and we can’t have that.” Dean was curled around Cas from behind, almost as he was with Crowley earlier when he had caught him. But his stance was much more kind, much more loving. Like he was using his whole body to cradle something precious. He was slowly rubbing his dick on Cas, his chin resting on Cas’s shoulder as he used that smooth voice of his to guide the angel. He had his hands on Cas’s hips, guiding his thrusts, slowing them down.

Dean would pull Cas’s hips back as he kissed his ear. As he pushed Cas’s dick into Crowley’s ass, he would nibble on Cas’s ear and grind his own dick onto the angel’s rump.

“Want me to fuck you, Cassy boy? Want me to make you come again and again on my dick? Then slobber on my fingers, get ‘em wet so I can get you ready.” Dean had lifted one of his hands from Cas’s hips into to push three fingers into the angel’s mouth. All Cas could was whine as he tried to fuck faster, but Dean wouldn’t let him.

Crowley was drooling onto the floor. _Faster damn it, let him go faster, Dean!_ He couldn’t decide if this was more or less dignified than drooling on Dean’s dick, but at this point he didn’t care. He was getting fucked by a dick that seemed to have a target lock system on his prostate and was currently watching one of his former adversaries get turned into a cockslut by another one of his former adversaries, and it didn’t hurt that these two happened to be some of the best looking people he had ever seen over the course of his centuries of existence.

Dean took his fingers out of Cas his mouth and was now feeding one into the angel.“Fuck Cas. Fuck him harder, can’t you see he’s about to come. As soon as he does, you could go as fast as you want, you can come as soon as you want.”

Cas whined again. “Dean, please…”

“What do you need Cas, huh? Use your words. You wanna go faster? Want me to add another finger?”

“Both, Dean! Both, all of it!” Cas couldn’t stop moaning. And Crowley could feel the effects of Cas’s begging. Suddenly the dick in his ass began pounding him faster, as he heard, “Got three of ‘em there now Cas, let me get another and you’ll be all ready for me.” and a quick “Dean!” from a desperate sounding Cas. The orgasm that was building in Crowley beyond the point of stopping. Using one hand, he brought it before his face to bite down on, and with the other he began jacking off. He could feel his balls pulling upward, and as the angel sank down to the base of his dick, Crowley came all over the floor, with a muffled moan. Cas came a few seconds after, his come mixing with Dean’s, his shutters slightly shaking the bent over Crowley. _Suck that, Dean, looks like angel come isn’t like holy water!_ He pulled out and Crowley fell down, no more was anyone holding him up by his hips. His bones felt like jello, and his knees felt like bruises.

“Good boy Cas, you got him to come. How’d he feel on your dick? Did he squeeze tight?”

“Yeah, Dean, so ti..ght.”  The angel’s voice was light and breathy as he leaned backward against the demon who was finger fucking him open. _Huh, well good for Mrs. Novak._ Despite his small size, even right after he came, his dick was hard enough to go again. Dean was using his free hand to slowly jack the angel off.

Crowley watched as Dean laid Cas down on his back and got in between the angel’s legs. He slowly, while lightly kissing Cas, inched his dick into him. Dean was smiling, looking disgustingly in love with an angel who fucked like a drunk fourteen-year-old pothead.

Crowley got up to leave while Dean was distracted. His hair was a mess, his shirt rumpled, and his pants and underwear completely unsalvageable. A concoction of semen, dried blood, and stuff the king didn’t want to think about, was dripping down his thighs. He left quietly as not to alert the love birds.

Crowley bumped into Sam as he entered the main room of the Bunker. 

“Uh… Crowley, where are your pants?” The moose asked, covering his eyes. Crowley may have snuck a look at Moose's crotch. Maybe.

“Destroyed, and I wouldn’t go into storage if I were you.” Crowley said, and he walked out of the bunker, pantless, slightly limping, and wondering how to go about getting a repeat of this day soon.

Or not so soon, he needed some time to recover.


End file.
